


Something to Do with Jackson

by arie_barie



Category: GOT7, Jackson Wang - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Gym Sex, Office Romance, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Unproteced Sex, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arie_barie/pseuds/arie_barie
Summary: You can’t tell if Jackson is flirting or just bubbly with you. A trip to the gym finally clears everything up.





	Something to Do with Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write. I always have a soft spot for Jackson and I feel as if he would be a truly lover of personality rather then his significant other fitting into some sort of ideal beauty standard. I want to include more plus sized readers in my stuff in the future since I'm pretty big myself and why not lol. Big girls need love too.

Here was the gym. You hated the gym but here it was packed with people sweating on one machine or another. They paid no attention to you, but you couldn’t help paying attention to them. Gym rats who had already achieved their fitness goals and were just maintaining. Here they were running miles and miles on the treadmill or walking up flights and flights of stairs on the stair master. They were all gleaming in sweat, muscles shining. You had no right to hate them, the people who spoke to you were usually very kind. You just hated the way you looked in contrast. But you adjusted your sweatband in the mirror and went anyway. Cause there was nothing wrong with going just to keep yourself from being out of breath on stairs or…  
Your phone began to blare. You pulled it out and stared at the screen. Jackson’s happy smiling face along with the title ‘Your Very Favorite Person’ filled the screen. He wouldn’t let you change it and got very fussy when you asked him why he chose that name. You took a breathe before you answered.   
“Hey.” You said simply.   
“HEY!” He practically shouted. You winced, “is something wrong?” You asked slowly. There was noise in the background something crashing and then laughter before he shushed everyone.   
“I didn’t see you today so I was just wondering what you had been up to?” He asked. You bit your bottom lip. Talking to Jackson didn’t make you nervous per say. It was the way he seemed to talk to you that had you mentally second guessing yourself.   
“It’s my day off so I’m at the gym.” You provided. Why you added the second sentence you didn’t know. But it was out there now no way to take it back. The gym was inside of the building and you hoped that he wouldn’t come down to see you in all your sweating wheezing glory.   
“The gym?” He echoed confused. You felt your face heat up with embarrassment.   
“Yeah, well I better be going, hope you all have a good day.” You said in a rush before hanging up. Then you went out to sweat. You wheezed as you hit your 6th flight of stairs. You were determined to get to 15 today. Small milestones were perfect. You didn’t want to transform yourself into a gym rat. You just wanted to jiggle less...and of course not get tired going up stairs or walking in heels. You wiped at your forehead and inhaled a gigantic breath. You could do it. Just a few more. The music you were listening to stopped and you had just enough strength to click the button on your headphones to answer.   
“Hello?” You sucked in a breath.   
“Hey, everyone wants to know if you can come to dinner?” Jackson’s voice chimed. You looked at the screen on the stairmaster. Just a few flights left.   
“I’m still working out.” You managed between puffs.   
“I’ll wait for you to be finished.” He told you calmly. You closed your eyes thinking of what to say as you willed yourself up the steps.   
“I’m, “ You took a breath, “gonna be really sweaty. I didn’t bring extra clothes” You said. 2 more flights. “Go eat...I’ll see you later.” There was a pause and you thought maybe he had hung up. You closed your eyes and kept pushing yourself.   
“I don’t mind waiting, just text me when you get out.” He said quietly. You stopped climbing stairs and groaned at the soreness. The last step carried you down to the gym floor. You bent over breathing hard.   
“Are you ok?” He asked. You nearly died of embarrassment. “I think you’ve worked out enough…”  
“Jackson! Hang up the phone!” You managed to yell with the strength of your tired lungs. He mumbled a sorry and then the line clicked off. Your music started to stream again. 

It wasn’t that you were avoiding the boys. You weren’t. You were just trying to be cautious. While everyone else kept your relationship friendly and professional Jackson was pushing the line. But it wasn’t like you could tell he was pushing the line. His whole personality was the issue in a way. Because you couldn’t tell if he was just being extremely nice to you or if he liked you. The rationale part of you was very certain that he would want nothing to do with you romantically. Guys wanted girls who were shorter than them, smaller than them. Not nearly bigger. You did a few weights, not to get huge muscles but to lessen the jiggle. Everything was just to lessen the jiggle and not for Jackson. None of this was for Jackson. Each pull of the weight you repeated that strong idea. This was for you. Just to lessen the jiggle a bit. That was all. You stopped arms sore and finally dragged yourself to get changed. 

“Did you have a good workout?” He asked. You sipped your water and nodded. You had argued him down from a fancy restaurant to a little cafe by your house. You knew the manager and they had given you two a covered booth that couldn’t been seen from the street. He looked back down at the menu and gazed at the options, “what do you usually get here?” He asked.   
“The chicken sandwich is really good.” You said. “Or they have a really tasty feta salad.” You added.   
“What are you gonna get?” He asked.   
“The sandwich.” Your answer was automatic. He beamed at you and you felt yourself blushing again. It was confusing to you that you still blushed. Apparently working with him for months hadn’t worked to desensitize you. When you were first introduced to Got7 you had been a blushing stuttering mess. It was a wonder that you had got through your assignment at all. Instead of teasing you about their effect the boys more or less took you under their collective wings. It became easier and easier to voice your opinions regarding your job. The idol effect more or less wore off for everyone else. But with Jackson the blushes continued. At the very least you had curbed your imagination enough to stop the excessive fantasies. Those had more or less dried up though. Not completely, there were some days when a picture of him shirtless on the internet could trigger all sorts of daydreams. But they were just daydreams. You would never act on them.   
“Where did everyone else go for dinner?” You asked. It was better to just keep calm and ignore all his smiles and flirty ways. That was just how he acted with everyone.   
“Some steakhouse. They were feeling fancy.” He said. You sighed. Thank god you hadn’t gone. You weren’t ashamed to admit you didn’t have steakhouse money.   
“Are you working with us tomorrow?” He asked leaning forward. You shook your head,   
“Tomorrow I have some work with 2pm.” You stated simply. He shifted in his seat, “have you worked with them before?” He asked. The waitress came then, stopping your answer as she politely took your orders. He got the salad and a soup while you ordered the sandwich you had told him about.   
“Do you like their music?” He asked you suddenly. You blinked and thought his question over.   
“When I was younger...I’m pretty sure I had a Jun. K poster in my room.” You answered. “So I guess it will be sort of exciting to meet them.” You added. When you looked up from your water he was fidgeting in his seat. Instead of asking you stuck to sipping water until the food came. The restaurant was quiet and you found you weren’t up for much talking. He seemed to sense this and managed to keep from questioning you to death. When the food came he ate happily and you began to relax. You were hungry and hadn’t realized. One bite of your sandwich jump started you into finishing the whole thing. He watched as you happily chewed away.   
“I’m free tomorrow…” He said slowly. You picked a chip from your plate and ate it thoughtfully.   
“You must be excited for a little rest.” You said. He nodded his lips forming a tight line as he clenched his jaw. He looked down at his plate, “Do you know what time you’ll get off tomorrow?” He asked. You thought his question over unsure of what to say. Usually your work assignments didn’t have a fixed time. It depended on when the work was done or when the team decided to finish everything up for the day.   
“I guess around 6.” You provided. “Or until they tell me I can go.” You added. You hoped you weren’t working too late. You had plans to go to the gym after. Then after the gym you had a nice quiet evening planned with you and whatever was featured on Netflix.   
“What are you going to do after...if you get off early?” He asked.   
“The gym again I think.” You supplied. He fidgeted more his hands scratching at his legs.   
“I could meet you there...help you work out if you want?” He offered.   
“You don’t wanna waste your day with me all sweaty in the gym.” You countered. You picked at the chips still left on your plate and missed the way his eyes widened at the mental image. He sighed and scratched at the back of his neck, “I don’t mind...I have to workout anyway.” He said. He was just being nice. This didn’t fall into the grey area that some of your interactions did. Because there was no way to interpret working out as being overly nice or interested. You imagined you looked horrible and for some reason that thought eased you into the idea. Working out with him would probably help you get the most out of your time in the gym.   
“I’ll call you if it isn’t too late.” You said relenting. “I just like doing the stairs, and some weights.” You explained, “and it’s not like I’m really trying to lose weight...it’s more to stop, the jiggle.” You finished lamely. You put your hands over your face and sighed. Over share, you had overshared immensely. When you looked up at him he looked confused.   
“The jiggle?” He echoed. Now that you had said it out loud you couldn’t tell him to forget it. Jackson hated when you backtracked on things. You swallowed and tried to explain further.   
“My arms...and my thighs. They jiggle.” You said. He absorbed your sentence and his smile reappeared.   
“It’s cute.” He answered automatically. It was your turn to be confused. He seemed sincere. You filed that thought away for later review. 

The room was too cold. Someone had cranked the air to arctic tundra and you shivered as you stared at your computer screen. The band and design team had been very clear about what they wanted. The idol effect that you were expecting hit when you met 2pm. They were all older and tall and incredibly broad. You said as little as possible despite that the meeting went perfectly. You had to add graphics to certain parts of the video. They had many examples to show you and had complemented previous work. You wanted to show them why you were perfect for the job. Today you wanted to get as much drafted as you could. You needed to give them an idea of where everything would go and how it might look. But it was hard to concentrate when you were literally shivering so hard your teeth chattered. The room was empty except for you and unfortunately the thin cardigan you were wearing wasn’t helping you in the least. You stood up and tried to move you muscles to generate a little heat. You did a few jumping jacks and laughed at how your boobs nearly bounced out of your sweater. You weren’t wearing your sports bras. The door opened right as you stopped.   
“Is anyone in here?”   
You leaned forward past the door recognizing the voice.   
“Mark?” You chimed. He smiled and came all the way into the room. He rubbed his arms instantly and looked around, “why do you have the air up so high?” He asked.   
“It’s been like this since I got in here.” You complained. He searched the walls and found the thermostat, finally granting you some relief. Then he proceeded to plop into the chair next to yours as you got resettled at your desk.   
“Why are you all alone?” He asked, “I thought you were working with 2pm today?”   
“I am, we had a meeting with all the designers, I was given my part and now I’m working on the layout.” You said.   
“But don’t all designers work on the same floor?” He pushed.   
“Most times, but I concentrate better when I’m alone.” You said as explanation.   
“What if you have questions?” He asked. You turned to your screen and started again, “I just email or chat with the team.” You said simply. He went quiet pulling out his phone. His questions now answered he didn’t have much else to say. He was fun to talk to but he could also exist in silence. It wasn’t strange for him to sit with you. He had done it before when you had been working on other projects. You finished most of your layout and sat back in your chair.   
“Jackson is looking for you.” He said quietly. He lowered his phone, “should I tell him where you’re hiding?” He asked. You didn’t like his tone, it was almost as if he was implying you were hiding from him on purpose.   
“I’m not hiding.” You replied in confusion, “I’m working, also why is he here? He told me that he would be at the dorms all day.” You said. Mark cleared his throat, “I think he’s using the gym here today.” You said nothing.   
“You know he spent forever picking out an outfit...isn’t that weird?” He said after a moment of silence.   
“An outfit...to work out in?” You asked finally turning to him in deep confusion. He nodded. He was typing intently, “he’s on his way up.” He informed you. You sunk your teeth into your bottom lip and thought quickly about what you had chosen to wear to the gym. Your sports bras (two for double support) your usual leggings with the flower pattern, and simple black worn out Nike’s. Nothing special at all. Did people think hard about what they wore to the gym? You had tried to wear an oversized shirt the first few times but the material had felt suffocating. No one noticed when you took it off so you figured just the bras and leggings were acceptable. Now you were wondering if maybe you should have-  
“Ahhhh there you are!” Jackson’s voice cut through your thoughts. You looked up and smiled at him.   
“Hey.” Mark said in response.   
“What are you guys up to?” He asked.   
“I’m working.” You stated simply.  
“Nothing, just sitting.” Mark said, “is this the final gym outfit?” He asked teasingly. Jackson cleared his throat but didn’t say anything. You clicked away checking emails and double checking what you had sent to the rest of your team.   
“Do you think...you’ll be off early enough to go after? Or will you be too tired.” You looked up to find Jackson was watching you earnestly.   
“Oh, I feel fine. I brought my clothes so I can change.” You said. The computer pinged signaling you receiving an email.   
“You guys are going to work out together?” Mark asked. You didn’t spare him a glance only answered with a nod.   
“Ahhhhhhh so much makes sense now.” He chimed with a laugh. You looked over at him frowning, “what are you talking about?” You asked. He opened his mouth but Jackson interrupted him, “Mark! There’s something I need to ask you about out in the hallway.”   
“Subtle.” Mark said as he hauled himself up from his chair. In an attempt to not be nosy you kept your face on your work even after you had answered the email. They were probably talking about nothing. A flood of feedback from your team immediately jolted you back into action. You forgot the boys and got back to work. The layout was changed twice before everyone agreed that it was time to go. You leaned back in you chair and stretched your mind tired from the redos. Mark and Jackson never came back and you figured they had both found something more interesting to do. You pulled your phone out and texted Jackson, “I’m gonna go change and head down.” You said as your fingers moved over the keyboard. You closed the office door and locked it before you quickly changed clothes. You looked down at your shoes and decided maybe next paycheck you would invest in new ones. Once you were all done you headed out to the elevators. 

You gave yourself your same gym speech taking deep breaths and pulling your hair into a ponytail. You had forgotten your sweat band which meant you were going to go up your 15 flights of stairs sweating into your eyes. You grumbled annoyed into the locker room. You put your things away and slid in your earbuds. You stopped abruptly, there was no one but Jackson inside. He was lifting weights his arms flexing in a tight grey crewneck. His hair was pushed back away from his face and you could see his cheeks pumping air rhythmically with each lift. He looked up as soon as you walked in.   
“Hey, I usually start on the stairmaster…” You trailed off when he turned your way. His eyes were wide. They darted down your body then back up. He turned red and swallowed before he spoke.   
“Stairmaster?” He said slowly. You nodded confused by his reaction. You looked down at yourself and then back up.   
“Is something wrong?” You asked. He shook his head hard and started away from you towards the corner of the room that you were familiar with.   
“How many flights do you do?” He asked.   
“15.” You answered quietly, “Next week I’m gonna try for 20…” you rushed to defend your poor performance but he was looking at you again intently.   
“15 is a lot...I don’t think I can do that many.” He said seriously.   
“What?!” You said, “I bet you can, I go so slow and who knows how many stairs it counts as a flight. I bet in reality I’m doing like half.” For some reason you couldn’t stop talking. You took a breath to give him more excuses just as you got to your usual machine.   
“Don’t worry about me, just do what you usually do.” He said. You took a breath fired up your machine and started climbing. He picked the one right next to you and started at the same speed. Your thighs immediately started to burn. They were sore from yesterday.   
“When did you start doing this?” He asked.   
“Last...week.” It was hard for you to talk since you were already taking bigger breaths. It didn’t take long for the sweat to start. Stupid missing sweatband. He stayed quiet next to you and you settled into your normal rhythm forgetting he was there.Up you went on and on while the sweat came pouring down and your breathing got harder. All this for a little less jiggle in your burning thighs? You looked down at the display, nearly done. You raised your head and straightened your back while your legs kept working up the steps. When you looked over finally remembering Jackson, you found him staring at you. His eyes were dark and probably the most serious you had ever seen them. You almost stopped climbing.   
“Are you ok?” You asked. He didn’t look the least bit tired. He had broken into a light sweat. Nothing like you. You wished you could look so effortless. He blinked rapidly snapping his mind from his thoughts. His usual smile spread across his face, “sorry, I spaced out.”   
You didn’t have the breath to make more conversation. You looked back down and realized you were done. You stopped letting the last step carry you down to the gym floor. Your heart thundered in your ears while you bent over taking in big breath after big breath. Fuck the jiggle. You thought darkly as your muscles complained. Your hands pushed sweat back off of your forehead as you straightened with a groan. You twisted left then right in an attempt to get a kink out of your back before you turned to see him staring again. It was probably shock. Shock that you could sweat so much. Shock that you did all this for clearly no reason.   
“Are you close to being done?” You asked. He snapped back again and looked down.   
“Nearly,” he poked at his display and the stairs started to speed up, “why don’t you go do your next thing and I’ll catch up.” He suggested. You nodded and walked away. You got pretty far in your weights before he finally came over. You didn’t comment on how long he took. You figured he had probably done double the amount you did. The burn in your thighs distracted you as you tried to get through the small weights you usually lifted. You turned to get a peek at him. How could you resist the temptation was too great. He was still walking up the stairs, body sweating. His head was down and he was pulling the edge of his shirt up to wipe at his forehead. Abs. They flashed at you, perfectly formed and distracting. Your mouth dried up. You turned suddenly needing water in the worst way. It was dawning on you that the gym seemed like a bad idea. The fact that the two of you were very alone became your principle thought. There wasn’t a single person around to see or...hear. You shook your head and tried to banish the thought.   
“What’s wrong?”   
You nearly fell off the bench. You hadn’t heard him walk up. When you looked down he was gazing at you eyes clearly centered on your body. If you had butterflies in your stomach they were burned up slowly. The heat traveled throughout your body fueled by the way he licked his lips.   
“I’m fine.” You got out. His adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, “you want me to help you?” He asked. You shifted on the bench turning yourself more towards him. He reached forward, his hands softly landing on your shoulders, “when you lift,” he began, “you have to make sure you’re back is straight.” He said. He pushed at your shoulders and you automatically did as he said pushing your chest out. You looked up from under your lashes, “like this?” You asked. He nodded The heat seemed to be filling the room. Clear thought was escaping you as you gazed at him. His hands were lingering on your shoulders. Fingers applying pressure to your skin. Your skin tingled as his hand travelled up your neck. There was no fighting the pull He traced your cheek then your bottom lip with his thumb. You couldn’t help yourself you exhaled and licked your lips and his resolve crumbled. He bent to kiss you the angle slowing him down.Your mind blanked as his lips moved against yours. Jackson was for the most part gentle. Until he pulled away to sit next to you on the bench.   
“I’m sorry I just-”   
You cut him off, pushing your lips against his. It was all he needed. He grabbed your waist pulling you closer. All the worrying parts of your mind had gone silent. The parts that had told you he was just being nice, he was just a bubbly person. They had been wrong. Because here he was kissing you like your life depended on it. Nibbling at your bottom lip until you opened for him. He tasted you, groaning softly. The sound of your kisses filled the empty gym. He pulled away kissing down your jaw. Your hands tangled in his hair his lips latching onto your neck.   
“Jackson…” you began. You whined as he added his teeth the pressure sending a jolt through your body.   
“Mmmmm?” His voice was muffled by your skin as he worked on another bruise.   
“We...we should stop, what if someone comes?” You got out. Jackson pulled away his breathing was hard. He looked around at the gym almost as if he had forgotten that it was a public place. The heat was leaving your body by degrees, your rational mind was making a fast and hard comeback. It was all drowned out when he leaned forward to kiss you again. Sweet and slow before pulling away, “they have changing rooms...and showers here don’t they?” He whispered in your ear. You nodded your mind already working out what he was implying. He got to his feet first, his hand tangling in yours. He pulled you up then had you walk ahead of him. He draped his body around you, leaning down so he could nibble at you neck while you giggled. 

None of your daydreams or fantasies had included the gym, or rather the shower stalls on the women’s side. He had walked you into the farthest stall and pinned you against the tiled wall. He kissed you hungrily, his tongue gliding against yours. You couldn’t help the little moans and whines that escaped from you while he worked your mouth. One of his strong thick thighs wedged it’s way between your legs and you couldn’t stop yourself from rubbing against him. His hands snaked down your back and he groaned low in his throat as they wrapped around your ass. He squeezed and you nearly stopped dead. He pulled away his eyes bright, “I like the jiggle can you keep it?” He whispered. He squeezed and you nearly lost your footing. You had never felt so good. The warmth was spreading through your entire body. You whimpered as his hands encouraged you to slide back and forth on his thigh. He moved from kissing your lips to your neck again. Tracing new bruises all over your skin. You didn’t know how long he kept you pinned and panting until you felt something like electricity beginning to burn through your veins. Your hands gripped his shirt as you felt yourself clenching, “Jackson,” you breathed his name and he raised his head to watch you.   
“Yeah?” He asked. His smirk was all knowing. He could sense by your breathing and the frantic way you were moving against him that you were close.   
“Jackson,” you tried again, teeth sinking into your bottom lip.   
“Tell me.” He whispered back, “are you gonna cum?” He asked. You nodded. He pushed you against him harder. His eyes glued to yours. You began to shake right as he took his thigh away. You cursed in frustration.   
“What the hell?” You snapped. Your chest was rising and falling as you took in big breaths. He laughed before ducking down to kiss you quickly.   
“Sorry I just couldn’t resist.” He confessed. You pouted moving your head to avoid the kisses he tried to pepper on your lips.   
“I’ll make it up to you right now.” He confessed. One of his hands rubbed you over the front of your leggings. He leaned in to whisper in your ear right as his hand settled on the waist band.   
“Can I feel how wet you get when you cum?” He asked sweetly. You pouted and looked up at him quietly.   
“Please?” He asked again. How silly of him to think you needed convincing. You chewed at your bottom lip and nodded once for him. His hand dipped below the waistband and you gripped his shoulders. He was gentle at first, his fingers swirled in your dampness. He enjoyed watching your reactions. His eyes stayed glued on your face as he touched you. Fingers tracing gentle circles around your sensitive clit. Your knees nearly buckled when he applied slightly more pressure. He held you up his eyes searching your face as he tentatively pushed a finger into your tight opening. You couldn’t stop yourself from looking up at the ceiling with a deep moan. Your whole body shuddered and he chuckled, “better than my dreams.” He murmured. He added a second finger and you were lost. You pulled him closer, burying your face in his neck in order to muffle your cries. It didn’t take him long, he brought you to a shuddering explosive release in what seemed like seconds. You clenched around him so tightly he hissed in your ear. He stroked you through it, your whimpers echoing off the bathroom tile.   
“Did you like that?” He asked as he pulled away. You watched him bring his fingers to his lips and suck. For some reason your own mouth watered as he enjoyed your taste. Your legs were shaking with anticipation. You didn’t know how to ask him for more. Your hands trailed down his chest. He inhaled when they settled on the bulge on the front of his shorts.   
“I could,” you licked your lips, “I could return the favor?” You said voice low. Outside there was a slight commotion. The sound of voices froze you in place.   
“It’s so empty in here!” The voice seemed to be just outside the women’s locker room. He stopped and stared at you. Before you could say anything to him he covered your mouth. As the voices got closer. He leaned into your ear.  
“I’m gonna take your clothes off and we’re gonna take a shower.” He whispered. You were stunned, confused. The sounds of the voices started to drift further into the locker room. He moved his hand from your mouth and threw his shirt over his head. There was a dare on his face and you couldn’t help the thrill that ran through you. Your shoes went first taken off and thrown onto the bench away from the shower head. Then your leggings. You hesitated when you got down to your underwear and your one sports bra. He stopped at his boxers, his eyes searching your face.   
“What’s wrong?” He whispered. You studied his body, painfully aware that you two didn’t match up. Your arms went hugged your stomach and you shook your head.   
“Nothing’s wrong.” You whispered back. But he caught your arm and pulled it away from your body. He didn’t say anything else. Just kissed both your hands slowly. You could feel what he wanted to say. Jiggle or not he liked you no matter what. His hands trailed down and stopped on the straps of your last sports bra. He held your eyes, playing with the straps waiting for your permission. You nodded and he pulled it off.   
“Is there someone in here?!” The voice was decidedly closer. Jackson stepped behind you pulling you back towards the shower head. He tickled at your ribs causing you to let out a little squeak.   
“Oh, so there is someone here?” The woman was far to nosy for your liking. You cleared your throat right as he began to pull at your underwear.   
“Yeah someone’s in here.” You got out. You closed your eyes because Jackson was running his hands over your nipples. You arched, pushing more of your chest into his hands. He kissed and nibbled at your neck. You bit your lips and tried to contain your moans. You could feel his length pressed against your ass. He was subtly thrusting making low appreciative noises in his throat. Far away you heard the door to the locker room close. One of his hands released a breast to reach back and claw at the shower nob. The water sprayed out hitting him first.   
“Shit.” He hissed as the initial cold water hit his back. You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing.   
“Don’t laugh or I’ll turn you around.” He warned. You pulled away so you could face him. You wanted to look at him as the water warmed up and steam filled the stall. He cradled your face and beamed at you, “you are so beautiful.” He said low to you. He pulled you back a bit and the water hit your skin causing you to shiver. You sucked in a breath and pulled his face in for another kiss. His lips and the steam completely silenced all misgivings about your nakedness. What did it matter? Your hands settled at the nape of his neck and you tugged gently at his hair. You felt his touch up and down your body, petting, caressing, learning all your curves. He backed you against the wall. He was getting impatient. His kisses grew harder and more insistent.  
“Do you want me?” He groaned into your mouth as he pushed his hips against yours. You nodded unable to form words.   
“Please say it.” He pushed. “I wanna hear you say it,” he pinched at one of your nipples and you let out a whimper. “I’ve been dreaming about you saying it for so long.” He groaned.   
“Jackson,” You inhaled, your mind struggling to find focus, “Jackson, I want you. I really want you.”   
He released your nipple and began to rub at your clit again. The shock of it nearly made you melt. He was applying a delicious amount of pressure right where you needed it.   
“Jackson…” you whined his name. You were through with his teasing, you wanted him. Your hands travelled down his perfect abs. He almost stopped moving when your hand circled around his length. He looked up at the ceiling as you pumped him, “I don’t want to wait anymore…” you begged. He enjoyed your touch for a bit longer. Head pointed at the ceiling, his teeth dug into his bottom lip and he groaned.   
“That feels so good.” He said. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to yours. You squeezed harder twisting right when your hand got to the head. A shiver ran through his body. His hand ran down your leg hooking behind your knee. You raised it putting it around his waist. One of his hands replaced yours and he held your eyes as he pushed into you. Your body was buzzing. The feeling of him filling you causing you to shake.   
“Baby...am I…”   
You tightened around him and he cut his sentence off. He tucked his head into you neck and pushed until he was fully seated inside you.   
“Does it hurt?” He finally managed.   
“No, please move.” You asked. You had meant to be quiet. To hold your voice in to a certain extent but it felt so good. You moaned loudly as he rocked against you. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing and licking at your neck. He was gentle at first but as he picked up his pace his nibbles became bites. You loved it. You whined as he pushed into you harder and faster. He wrapped his arms around you tighter, he lifted your other leg and pinned you against the tile wall.   
“You feel so good…” he muttered. You couldn’t answer. You held onto him tightly the fire in your core spreading to the rest of your body. He grunted as you tightened around him. You were close to the edge. Embarrassingly close to tipping over and screaming his name. You tried to fight it back to hold on and let him hold you forever. But when he mouth travelled down to one of your nipples and he bit down you were lost. You threw you head back and shouted his name. It echoed against the tiled walls.   
“Say my name again.” He said on a shaky breath.   
“Jackson.” You moaned.   
“That’s it...fuck I’m so close.” He was shaking his movements getting sloppy.  
“Cum for me Jackson…” you whispered in his ear. He groaned again his voice broken. Just when you were getting too sensitive he set you down and pulled out. Just in time to spray your stomach with his release. You held him close as he shook through his orgasm.   
“We were too loud.” You said softly. He laughed in your arms but didn’t argue with you. He helped you wash up. You had spent so long in the shower the water began to get cold. You had no choice but to turn it off and run out.   
“Shit.” You said flatly as you looked at your clothes and then down at your wet body.   
“What?” He asked.  
“We didn’t grab any towels.” You pointed out darkly. 

You didn’t know what to expect after your gym trip with Jackson. After your shower you had both realized that you couldn’t leave the girl’s locker room together. He had been acting a little odd. Nervous, almost as if all his confidence had gone up in smoke. He hadn’t even offered to call you later. You didn’t know what to think. Part of you figured he was just horny and a quick time in the shower was all it was going to be. Another part of you wondered if he would want to see you regularly...like dating. You couldn’t help but wonder if maybe just maybe Jackson Wang wanted to date you. That part of your mind you tried desperately to keep quiet. You wanted to work normally, see everyone normally. People managed to do that all the time. You were actually determined to act as if nothing had happened. So you marched into work. Ready and willing to act normally. You were nearly on the design floor when the elevator stopped and of course all of Got7 stood waiting for the doors. You pulled out your earbuds on reflex, “hey guys.” You got out. Jb opened his mouth to say something as he stepped forward but Jackson fought his way to the front. He jumped into the elevator and pushed the close door button, “take the next one guys,” he said as he waved.   
“Jackson?” You questioned as the doors shut, “what the heck are you doing.” He turned to you a small smirk on his face.   
“I wanna ask you this in person without anyone else around,” he started. His hand came up to touch your cheek.   
“Ask me what?” You tried to keep you voice even. You could hear your heart beating a thousand miles an hour. He wanted to clarify. Your palms began to sweat.   
“Well I assumed that after yesterday...in the shower…”   
You rolled your eyes, as if he was talking about any other thing but the shower yesterday. He ignored your gesture and plowed on, “I assumed that we could keep seeing each other.” He finished.   
“For...sex?” You whispered. His eyes widened and his hands came up defensively, “What? No…”  
“So the sex was bad?” You asked blankly.   
“No, that’s not what I meant.” He rubbed his face, “what I meant was we should keep seeing each other, like date,” he moved his hand and looked at you again. “I meant I wanna date you. I really like you.”   
“Because I had sex with you in the locker room showers?” You pushed. All the color drained from his face, “no, you know I liked you before that. You had to have known, I mean-”  
“So all of that...god I was so confused.” You confessed. He watched you his face caught between confusion and panic.   
“You’re so nice to everyone. I didn’t know whether you were just being extra nice to me cause you felt sorry for me...and I didn’t wanna read to much into anything because you’re Jackson Wang. Famous idol, every girl wants you...and I’m...I’m just me.” You looked down at your hands, “It’s just me...and my jiggle.” You finished lamely. He sighed and when you looked back up he was stepping towards you. His arms came around you and he cradled you close.   
“I like you. Since the first day I saw you I’ve had this crush. You’re an amazing person, kind, funny, hardworking. I love all of that about you...and of course.” His hands travelled down and he squeezed at your ass, “of course I love all of that...and the jiggle.”   
You couldn’t stop yourself from laughing into his chest.


End file.
